Winter Wonderland
by KnuxadowManiac
Summary: Kida takes Mikado to go Ice skating. Things don't go as planned; as soon as Kida turns his back on his best friend, said one is swept away by a certian parka wearing maniac, who, how we all know, hates sharing his toys. And has a liking for sex in adventurous places. Read to find out more! Izaya/Mikado; Slightly crackish fluff-smut; Rated M for YAOI


"Come on, Mikado!", Kida laughed as he dragged Mikado on the ice. As soon as the dark haired teen's skates touched the slippery surface, he slipped; clinging to his best friend in last second.

"I-I don't think this was a good idea, Masaomi…", Mikado whined, trying to stand up properly again. The blonde just grinned, tightening his grip on Mikado, as said one slipped again. A bespectacled, dark haired girl looked at them calmly, standing securely on her skates. Mikado smiled at her apologizing. "I-I'm sorry…you two can go ahead without me, I'll manage."

"No way, Mikado! What if you fall and break your arm?", Kida declared. Mikado just pouted at that. "I'm not _that_ bad. I just haven't skated in a while…If I just stick to the rail, I will be fine. Okay?"

The blonde gave in. "Fine. Meet up with us when you've gotten used to it. See ya~" He waved at his friend as he skated away with Anri.

Mikado watched his friends go away, then he sighed deeply. "Alright…I can do this…", he muttered to himself, as he tried to take a step. He gave a small yelp as he slipped, clinging to the rail for support. Cursing slightly, he straightened up again and tried once more, this time one hand hovering above the rail, to be able to grab it just in case. It took him a few minutes, before he dared to move away from the rail and reach further onto the ice. Getting bolder, he tried to pick up his pace, feeling now slightly more confident on the skates. Just when he wanted to start his search for his two friends, one of the more experienced skaters sped past him, knocking him over. Mikado gave a squeak as he lost his balance, squeezing his eyes shut and preparing for the painful impact with the cold ice; but it never came. Instead he felt a pair of strong arms catch him in his fall, then he was yanked up against the persons chest, the arms wrapping around his waist securely. Opening his eyes, all he saw was a black parka. He glanced up at his rescuers face, just to be met with two mischievous gleaming crimson orbs.

His own azure blue eyes widened in shock as he found himself being hold a bit too intimately by ikebukuro's most feared informant.

"O-orihara-san…! W-what are you doing here…?", he stuttered out, whilst trying to get a bit more space between him and the raven haired male.

Izaya just smirked and tightened his grip around his waist with one arm, while taking Mikado's left hand in his right and started spinning the teen around slowly, as if dancing a waltz.

"Well, what do you think, Mikado~? Having fun of course!", the man said cheerily, laughing his slightly maniac laugh.

Suddenly he stopped in his tracks, skate blades scratching over the ice. Pressing the teen closer, who once again had tried to bring space between the two of them, he bent down.

"The blush on your cheeks looks beautiful, even though it's only from the cold." Mikado flushed deep red at the informants comment and the closeness of their faces. The man just grinned at the teen's response, red eyes glowing from the shadow that the parkas fur trimmed hood cast on his face.

"O-orihara-san….w-what exactly do you want here..?"

The raven mused, whilst letting the hand on the boys waist slide dangerously lower. Bending down again, he whispered into the teens ear.

"Making your boyfriend over there jealous."

Mikado quickly turned his head, just to see his best friend Kida stare at them open-mouthed.

"Orihara-san..! H-he's getting the totally wrong idea from seeing us like this..! …and he's not my boyfriend!" Upset, he pushed against the informants chest, trying to get out of the man's firm grip.

Izaya just tightened his grip and lowered his face down to the fuming teen again.

"He's not…? So I guess this is okay then~", he smiled.

Mikado looked at him confused. "What do you mea-" He was suddenly caught off by a pair of lips against his own. Mikado's eyes went comically wide, his face flushing different shades of pink. Izaya just smirked into the kiss and closed his eyes, holding the powerless teen in his arms, deepening the kiss slightly. Mikado gave a sound between a whimper and a moan; his fingers clawing to the raven's parka and eyes lidding slowly as he gave in to the sensation.

Way to soon, the informant broke away from the kiss, straightening up.

"IZAYA, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

"Oops…there comes the disturbance…", the raven chuckled as scooped a completely dazzled Mikado up in his arms. He spun around, dodging the launched attack of a furious blonde teenager. Skipping away, he managed to disappear from the yellow scarves leader's vision by blending in the crowd…when destiny let him bump into yet another annoying blonde. Landing on his back, with Mikado on his stomach, and Heiwajima Shizuo on top of it, they made the perfect motive for a certain fujoshi's new screensaver.

"Kyaaaaaaa! Ultra-hot threesome!", Karisawa Erika squealed as she shot picture after another, before being dragged away by her friends.

Mikado gasped when he was squashed between the two males bodies.

"S-shizuo-san..y-you're….crushing me…", he breathed out.

Shizuo, who had been just about to strangle the raven haired informant, finally looked at the teen that happened to lie between him and his mortal enemy.

"You are…Celty's friend, aren't you…?", he asked, slightly puzzled, as he only now realized the teen's presence.

"S-shizuo-san…p-please…", he gasped out.

Izaya chuckled, kissing the teens cheek. "Are you turned on by this, Mikado-chan~?"

Mikado just growled breathlessly: "N-no…I-I'm not able..to breathe… "

The informant gave Shizuo a sly look. "Shizu-chan, I would appreciate if you could refrain from crushing my playtoy."

Finally realizing, the blonde in bartender uniform quickly got up, shooting the raven haired male a glare.

Izaya jumped to his feet too, a breathless young dollars leader in his arms. "Well, I'm afraid we have to depart now, my dear shizu-chan~ I hope we'll meet again…just not too soon~" He chuckled and blew the dumbfounded blonde a kiss, then lifted the teen in his arms up, bridal style and skipped away.

Shizuo blinked in confusion, then he finally regained his composure. "Wait, you damn flea! I ain't gonna let you get away that easily!" He wanted to chase the informant, but said sly raven was already far gone.

Well, maybe not **that** far…

Behind a large advertisement poster at the border of the skating area, the informant put down the struggling teen.

"Just what the hell is the meaning of this, Orihara-san..?!", the boy shouted fuming.

Putting a hand over the teens mouth to silence him, he whispered to the boy: "Sshh…we wouldn't want for Shizu-chan to hear us, do we?" Mikado just gave him a glare, and without a warning, he bit down hard on the raven's hand. Not showing any sign of pain, the man smiled and withdrew his hand. Just as the teen was about to shout for the blonde brute, he had his mouth silenced by the Informant's tongue, entering his wet cavern. The teen blushed a crimson red immediately, shaking slightly; and not from the cold. But once again, the raven broke away, just as he started to enjoy it.

"Just let me tell you this, my little Mikado…", he whispered. "If you don't behave, another certain blonde will find out about this…and you wouldn't want dear Kida-kun find you like this, do you?" Mikado just wanted to come up with a response, when he suddenly felt the raven unzip his jacket.

"W-wait..O-orihara-san…! W-what are you doing..?!", he stuttered, trying to push the man's hands away.

"Sshh…" Izaya silenced him by putting one finger over his lips.

From the other side of the sign, they could hear someone speaking.

"…really think he can fool me?! I'm gonna rip his guts out!"

"Maa, maa…calm down Shizuo. Why do you always get so upset over this guy?"

"Just shut up, Tom. I told that flea to stay out of Ikebukuro, and yet he keeps on setting his filthy feet in here!"

The person called Tom sighed.

"Come on, just forget for today, okay? Want a cigarette?"

The click of a lighter could be heard, then two people exhaling. Mikado could smell the smoke from their cigarettes. His attention turned back to the raven in front of him, when he felt the man carefully slip down his jacket.

Mikado stared wide-eyed at the informant. He didn't really plan to…? While Heiwajima Shizuo was just around the corner?!

His jacket was laid aside carefully, then the man proceeded to slip off the teen's pullover.

"O-orihara-san…?!", the teen whispered, blushing furiously.

The man just kissed him, then threw away the pullover too. Now there was only a thin white t-shirt covering the teens torso. Mikado shivered as the cold air hit him. Izaya bent down to lick at the boys earlobe and whipered huskily into it: "You look so sexy, Mikado-chan~…"

His fingers found their way to the teen's nipples, which had gotten hard from the cold and could be seen through the thin fabric of the shirt. Proceeding to plant kisses on the teen's exposed neck, he started to rub and twist the buds; chuckling at the shudders that he earned in response.

"O-orihara-san…s-stop…p-please…"

The informant sighed. "How often do I have to tell you to call me Izaya? Especially when we're doing _this_…" Mikado just blushed more and looked away.

"Don't tell me you haven't been waiting for this, too, Mikado-chan….it's been 4 weeks now, and judging by _this_~… ", he slipped one hand into the teens trousers, rubbing the boys already half-hard erection through his boxers. "..you have missed me as much as I missed you~"

Mikado gasped slightly at the contact, fighting back a moan. The Informant had a point. Since their encounter 4 weeks ago, which had more than one happy end, they hadn't had a chance to meet again. Well, maybe Mikado had been avoiding the man…But at the moment, he couldn't even put in words how horny he was, and luckily, it didn't seem like Izaya was gonna make him. At least not this time, because very unfortunately for Mikado…Izaya seemed to like adventurous places to ravish the teen. And most of the time, those were public places. Like alleyways. But having sex literally NEXT TO HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO…Mikado started to think that the man was suicidal. When he felt a hot tongue lick his nipple through his shirt, he had to clasp his hands over his mouth quickly, to muffle the moans that wanted to escape his throat. This was crazy! But suddenly, a playful hand had snaked its way into the back of his trousers and before he could even form one word of protest, the man's index finger entered him. All thoughts about Heiwajima Shizuo were forgotten and the teen mewled wantonly. The informant grinned. Mikado tossed around, wanting the man to go on, but the finger didn't move. "Orihara-san….hhn.."

The raven just grinned. "Ah-ah, Mikado-chan…what did I tell you?"

Mikado looked at the raven with lust-filled eyes. "**I-Izaya**…"

The Informant groaned lustily when he heard the teen say his name like this, grinding his own clothed erection against the teen's. Biting down on the teens ear, he breathed into it.

"What do you want, Mikado-chan..? Tell me…"

Mikado bit his lower lip slightly, looking away. A twist of the finger made him throw his head back, gasping in want.

"I-I want you…inside me…"

Izaya started sucking on his neck, while thrusting the finger deeper, soon adding a second and a third, eventually even a fourth; stretching the teen a bit too quickly, making Mikado hiss slightly in pain.

"Should I go slower..?", Izaya asked against the teens collar bone, biting gently onto it.

Mikado shook his head. "N-no..i'm fine…J-Just put it in…!", he moaned.

"Okay…" The informant turned the teen around, so his back was facing him. "Put your hands against the wall…"

Izaya unzipped his own pants and freed his erection, then he slipped down the teens pants, taking a hold of Mikado's hips and positioning himself at the teens entrance.

"Are you ready..?"

Mikado nodded slightly, his mind half-crazy with lust, his hot breath coming out in quick pants, condensing in the cold winter air. With one quick thrust, the raven entered him, making the teen gasp out in pain and pleasure. Tears welled up in his eyes, put as quickly as the pain appeared, it already started to fade, and instead Mikado started to see stars.

Izaya slipped the teen's shirt up and licked over his back, while burying himself even deeper inside the boy.

Mikado's fingers clawed helplessly on the cold surface of the advertisement poster as pleasure started to rush through his body and flood his mind. Was it just his imagination, or had his lover become even _**bigger**_ since they last had sex?! He felt so dirty as he clasped a glove-clad hand over his mouth to stifle the lewd sounds escaping his mouth, whilst Izaya thrust deep and hard into him.

"I wonder what Izaya was even doing here? I mean, only kids and families come here, to skate on the ice…"

"What do I care?! He was probably stealing candy from little children or pushing old women over, so they break their hip bone!"

Izaya had to bite his lower lip to not burst out in laughter when he heard the blonde brute talk about him. He almost shook with suppressed chuckles, still pounding into the teen deliciously tight heat.

"S-stop laughing….i-idiot…", Mikado scolded the elder, focusing both on keeping his voice down and not collapsing to the floor, as his knees felt like jelly.

"Sorry, Mikado-chan~", the raven whispered, chuckling mischievously. His grip on the teen's hip tighten as he started to almost pull out, then slam full force in, piercing the boy's prostate with every thrust, making the teen see stars, mouth opened in a soundless moan, salvia running down the corner of his mouth and eyes almost rolling back in the back of his head.

When the first rush faded, Mikado quickly stuffed a glove-clad fist in his mouth, or else he would have cried out the informants name loud enough for whole ikebukuro to hear. The pounding got faster, harder, deeper, until the dollars leader was nothing more than a whimpering, writhing mess, pressed against the cold metal of the advertisement poster, fist muffling the cries and moans of pleasure that would give them away otherwise.

Eyes clouded with lust, a slightly desperate look in them, face flushed red from cold and arousal, ragged breath condensing in small white clouds in the chilling winter air, the teen glanced back at his lover. The blue eyed boy's lips were slightly swollen and quivering; a small string of salvia connecting them to the glove, which now had bite marks on it; almost timidly, voice merely a hoarse whisper, the teen said:

"_Izaya…I-I love you.."_

Izaya's eyes widened slightly, then he completely pulled his erect member out of the boy, spinning the brunette around. Ignoring the startled yelp the teen gave, ikebukuro's most feared informant pinned Mikado roughly against the freezing surface of the advertisement poster, capturing his lover's lips in a passionate and heated kiss. Blissfully, the boy gave in to the sensation, tongue fighting a battle of dominance with the elder's; allowing the teen to push past his wet muscle and enter his mouth, the raven took a hold of the brunette's legs, wrapping them securely around his waist before entering the boy once again, thrusting in hard, now reaching even deeper due to the new position. This caused Mikado to break from the kiss, arms wrapping around the elder's neck for support as he gasped for air. Pounding hard into the boy's tightness, Izaya felt his climax rapidly approaching; and judging by the way the teen's hot walls were clenching around his member, Mikado was close to coming too. A few well-aimed hard thrusts send the boy over the edge, tightening around the erection inside him, mouth wide open in a silent moan, body arched against his auburn-eyed lover; white, sticky cum spurting all over their stomachs. Izaya rode out the teen's orgasm with a few more thrusts, then released deep inside the boy, hot fluid filling the brunette and dripping out of his abused entrance, as the raven pulled out slowly. Panting hard, the informant rested his head against Mikado's shoulder, who was gasping to catch his breath, chest heaving hard.

"_I love you too, Mikado.",_ the informant whispered, too quiet for the dazed teen to hear.

"Did you say something?", Mikado asked, looking at his lover tiredly.

"Nope~!", the man replied, smiling cheerily at the teen.

Brow furrowing, the teen frowned, pouting slightly. "Don't grin like that, it creeps me out!"

"Eeeehh..?! How mean Mika-"

"**IIIIIIZZAAAYYYAAAA-KUUUUNNNNNNN…"**

Sweatdropping slightly, the informant turned his head slowly, only to meet a blonde brute in bartender clothing, a crushed street lantern in his hand.

Mikado flushed dark red, trying to cover his nakedness, legs still wrapped around the informant's waist.

"I-it's not what it looks like-..!", the brunette stuttered out, trying to calm the furious debt collector.

"Shizu-chan~", Izaya interrupted him. "The time's really not the best, so would you maybe mind..pissing off~?", the informant said with a sweet smile.

"**IZAYA! RYUUGASAKI! GET THE HELL OUT OF IKEBUKURO!"**

"It's 'Ryuugamine'…", the teen muttered.

The street lantern came flying their way, but the raven dodged it with ease, still holding the teen.

"Great, Mikado-chan…now you made him angry~!"

Mikado rolled his eyes.

"Just shut the fuck up and run."


End file.
